Definitely Not Stupid
by Sabrina
Summary: One Shot. WS Fluff. John and Elizabeth are going on a vacation - whether she likes it or not. R&R Please!


**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis doesn't belong to me and never will... sadly.

**Spoilers:** General knowledge of the show. One little tinie reference to Kavanaugh.

**Pairing:** Sheppard/Weir

**Status:** Complete.

**Author's Notes:** Just a little fluff piece that has no plot and just kind of meanders on its way till the conclusion. However, since it's the first piece I've written in over a year and a half (blamethe evils of University life for that)I'm proud of it. Especially since I sat down and wrote it with no planning and no idea where I was going. Hope people like it and please give me feedback!

**Definitely Not Stupid**

"This is beyond monumentally stupid."

Elizabeth Weir looked at the man in front of her with a raised eyebrow, trying somehow to get the message across and into his thick head. "Just think of the consequences if we get found out... or worse."

"Just relax, Liz, honestly nothing will happen."

"I've heard that before."

Elizabeth continued to pace the length of the small ship and wondered if it would be easier just to sit down and try to come to grips with the fact that not only were they abandoning their posts, they had totally disconnected all contact with Atlantis AND they hadn't told anyone where they were going. Oh God! Elizabeth sat down abruptly in the co-pilot chair and buried her face in her hands.

Of course, his response to that was to laugh. Figures.

Elizabeth took the time to glance up at him and truly try to figure out how he - Major John Sheppard - had made her so reckless. Sure, he was cute, but she should be beyond that know, shouldn't she? He had a cocky little smile that made her want to punch him half the time - the other half the time the very same smile made her want to pull him over the conference table and kiss him senseless - and when he turned on the charm it made her almost want to forgive him for whatever indiscretion he had just committed. Elizabeth quickly stopped herself from counting the number of times that he had directly disobeyed direct orders, before it ruined whatever mood he was trying to create. But still, how he had ever passed the Academy let alone made it to Major was beyond her.

"...You're drifting."

Elizabeth sat up suddenly and looked directly at John. "What?"

"I thought so; I said we're almost there. I was trying to see if you wanted to land and actually go or if you wanted to head back... You know if you're really worried that Atlantis is going to break apart because we're not there then we can turn back."

Elizabeth turned her head from the little island paradise in front of the Puddle Jumper and looked at John again.

"No, we're here, we might as well stay. But so help me, if we get back and the place is a basket case you are cut off for a month."

"A month, it's that a bit harsh? Couldn't it be a couple days?"

Elizabeth looked at him and silently told him to get real.

"A week then?"

Still, a blank expression greeted him as his only answer.

"You better hope that absolutely nothing happens during time it takes for our "vacation" or..." Elizabeth left the threat hanging in the air knowing that just the hint of retribution would have John sweating for the next little while. The man was so pathetically easy when it came to sex. Just a mention of forced celibacy and he went completely ashen. If it wasn't so damn cute, she'd be worried. As it was, Elizabeth took joy knowing that if little else she had ultimate control over their physical relationship.

"Alright, let's land and get this over with."

Elizabeth watched John's face fall and for a second she thought that she had almost gone too far. In truth, it was rather sweet that he had planned this for her; it was only the other night that she had complained that the amount of paperwork it took to govern Atlantis meant that she barely had time to spend outside. They had just finished talking about her house back on Earth with its massive backyard where she used to go and sit for hours out in the sun and truthfully it had made her a bit melancholy. For a split second she wondered if she wasn't to plan for this unplanned little fieldtrip. Elizabeth squashed that thought so quickly it didn't have time to breathe let alone take a life of its own.

Elizabeth turned to John and slowly placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?"

"For planning this for me." Elizabeth held up a finger when John looked like he was going to say something. "While I still think it was a colossal mistake to leave without telling anyone where we were going, I appreciate the effort it must have taken to figure this all out." Elizabeth waved to the food that was practically spilling from the picnic basket when she said "all."

"They know where we are."

John said the words so quietly that Elizabeth almost missed them.

"They what?"

"Do you really think I could have gotten this together all on my own? There were people to take shifts, cover for us... including a number of bribes that depleted my entire chocolate stash..."

Not knowing what to say, Elizabeth got up, walked to the back of the Jumper and tapped her foot as the door opened. Taking a deep breath she walked out into the bright sunlight and looked up at the foreign sky. It really was true what they said about different planets; they all pretty much looked the same - until you looked up. Then everything changed. Shaking her head, Elizabeth quickly realized that more things had changed then the scenery.

"Does this mean..."

"That they know?"

Elizabeth just nodded her head, unable to figure out if the clench in her stomach was the fear of being found out or the joy that they didn't have to sneak around any more.

"Liz, they've known for a little while. Or at least Teyla and Ford did; Rodney eventually bugged it out of them."

"How?" Elizabeth knew the monosyllabic word sounded uneducated, but at the moment her brain just refused to answer.

"According to Ford, he saw me come out of your room late one night and didn't think anything of it... That is until you came running out in one of my old shirts and tossed me my uniform jacket. He told me it was pretty obvious after that."

Elizabeth racked her brain for the moment that John was describing. "But that was what - 3 in the morning? What was he doing up?"

"Insomnia?"

"This isn't funny John... Oh my God..."

"Look Liz, it's really not that bad. Think about it. No more sneaking around, no mores lies, just you, me, and the wonders of the bedroom."

John smile was so large that Liz felt her fears slowly slipping away, causing her to grab onto them with both hands.

"The regulations... the precedent we've set for Atlantis..."

"Come on, I don't think we were the first ones to get together."

Elizabeth looked John hard in the face at that comment.

"Okay, so maybe we were, but really, it'll be fine."

Elizabeth wanted so hard to believe him, but in her past experiences seeing co-workers in public wasn't a good idea. Not that sneaking around with them was much better but when it came to John she just could be sensible. But still, their relationship out in the open? That was a whole other can of worms. It meant opening up the fragile relationship to criticism and pity should anything go wrong. Elizabeth stopped and cringed for a second once she realized what Kavanaugh would say when he found out. He was already bucking for her too be replaced, this would be just one more piece of ammunition that he hand against her.

"Look John, I know this isn't fair to you but sometimes I worry about what they would think."

"I say they'd think it's about time."

"What?" Once again Elizabeth found herself staring at John incredulously.

"There's been a pool going on since the very beginning. Apparently we weren't as discreet as we would have liked to be. Nothing obvious, just glances and things. Plus, you know Atlantis, when we aren't in the middle of eminent danger there is much to do but speculate. We really need to send home for more movies."

Elizabeth smiled at that and found herself loosening up a bit more.

"So I guess they weren't surprised when you carried me through the halls to the Jumper Bays unconscious?"

"Hey, you weren't unconscious, just asleep!"

"And when I figure out what you put in my coffee you're dead. AND you are never going near my coffee again!"

Elizabeth watched as John's body shook in laughter. Looking around she figured it would be a shame to waste such a perfect opportunity and walked down to the water's edge. Really, with all the water they had at Atlantis, John wanted a beach picnic? Silently she shook her head and started out at the water. In didn't take long for her to feel him walk up beside her and she continued to stare out at the horizon before turning to him again.

"Thank you John, this really is beautiful."

John looked at her for a second and then leaned down to brush his lips across hers. Pulling back he watched her for a second before he reached down again to capture her mouth in a searing kiss. Elizabeth's arms found there way around his neck and John's wound around her body to pull her tight against him. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity until Elizabeth, forced with the need for air, broke away.

With a twinkle in her eye, Elizabeth looked at him. "You know what would be really fun?"

"What?"

Elizabeth looked at him intently and then without missing a second ducked down to send water flying across his shirt. Stunned for a second John didn't do anything and then a smile broke across his face. Realizing she was in for a severe and quick retaliation Elizabeth back peddled away until she was a foot or two from him.

"You little minx." Sheppard laughed.

Elizabeth quickly took off down the shoreline with John racing after her. As she ran she couldn't help wondering when they would be able to do this again. Definitely not stupid.

The End


End file.
